I lose my Mind
by LuneSensei
Summary: Le jeune homme marchait dans l'école de magie, s'appuyant contre les murs, prit de tremblements. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Il savait tout depuis le début. Depuis qu'il était né il se savait. D'une main tremblante il releva la manche de sa chemise blanche immaculée. Une tâche sombre, encrée sur sa peau, comme un présage de mort, qui planerait à jamais sur lui. OS


Bonjour. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le jeune homme marchait dans l'école de magie, s'appuyant contre les murs, prit de tremblements. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Il savait tout depuis le début. Depuis qu'il était né il se savait. D'une main tremblante il releva la manche de sa chemise blanche immaculée. Une tâche sombre, encrée sur sa peau, comme un présage de mort, qui plânerait à jamais sur lui, qu'il se batte ou qu'il fuisse. Il était destiné à ça. La mort. Peu importe pour quel camp. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un pion. Nerveusement il ramena ses cheveux blancs en arrière d'un geste de la main. Il avait atrocement peur de tout ça. Il avait envie qu'on le laisse mourir sans douleur, qu'on l'enferme quelque part loin de tout, loin de ses parents, loin de la mort. Il voulait cesser de respirer. Il était seul. Il en avait marre. Tout son corps tremblait. Il n'était un Serpentard fort, un Malfoy au Service de la Mort putain. Il était juste un fichu adolescent effrayé par tout ce qui se produisait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir aveuglément.

Ce n'était pas comme si on le laissait faire autre chose.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il voyait de la haine dans chacun des regards qu'il croisait. De la heine, de la pitié, de la moquerie. Jamais il n'avait reçu un regard gentil. Il était Draco Malfoy. Il était celui qui tiranisait. Mais il n'était qu'un enfant à l'intérieur. Pensaient-ils qu'il pouvait se rebeller ? Depuis qu'il savait marché on le conditionnait à faire ce que son père voulait, faire ce que lui voulait. Jamais il n'avait pris ses propres décisions. Il y avait toujours derrière la demande quelqu'un, l'ordre, la menace de quelqu'un, de son père, ou bien même de quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais comme eux il n'avait pu s'énerver, se rebeller. Il était même sûrement bien plus faible qu'eux tous. Il n'était pas arrogant, il n'était pas moqueur, il était juste tétanisé. Parce que chacun de ses pas était calculé, chacun de ses sourires, de ses regards. Tout en lui était calculé. Peut-être même jusqu'à sa naissance. Rien n'était spontané chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne s'amusait pas. Ses sourires n'étaient jamais francs. Ses rires étaient amers. Le plaisir, la joie, le bonheur, même la tristesse, il voudrait les ressentir.

Mais à la place il n'y avait qu'angoisse, peur, colère, haine. Il mourrait à l'intérieur. Il n'était plus rien qu'une coquille vide, contrôlé par les autres. Il servait. Simplement. Bêtement. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il n'était qu'une simple poupée de chiffon. Et on ce moment, tandis qu'il errait dans les couloirs vide de Poudlard, il sentait qu'il perdait pied. Il ne savait plus si c'était son propre cri qu'il entendait ou son imagination, il ne sentait plus ses dents claquer, il ne voyait plus ses mains trembler, il ne sentait même plus son visage trempé par les larmes. Il avait l'impression de craquer. Que chaque pas lui arrachait un peu plus sa vie. Il perdait complètement la tête.

Il cherchait du réconfort. Quelque part.

N'importe où.

Il voulait que quelqu'un le frappe. Le rendre vivant. Il voulait souffrir, quelque chose, tout, n'importe quoi, il voulait ressentir, qu'on le force à ressentir quelque chose. Que quelqu'un l'aide. Qu'on l'aide. N'importe qui. Aidez-le. A l'aide.

Soudain il fut tiré en arrière mais rien ne stoppa ses tremblements, pas même la honte d'être vu dans une telle situation. Il vit des cheveux roux et soudain des lèvres s'écrasèrent durement contre les siennes qui étaient trempées par les larmes. Un baiser salé, brutal, leur corps se collant l'un contre l'autre. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. C'était presque aussi douloureux qu'un coup, qu'un combat. Il ne réfléchissait plus. Chacun tentait de garder le dessus, les mains glissant sous les morceaux de tissus, les faisant voler sur le sol, rapidement, le blond fut plaqué contre le mur. Il défit la ceinture du jumeau Weasley de ses mains tremblantes, qui apparaissaient presque impatientes.

Ses jambes quittèrent le sol pour s'entourer autour de la taille du plus grand et d'un coup de rein ils furent liés ensemble. Rien de romantique. Rien de doux. Simplemement un pur désespoir qui fit que le Serpentard serrait le Gryffondor dans ses bras, s'écrasant contre le lui. Il était sûr de crier. Peut-être même l'insultait-il. Mais l'autre ne faisait rien. Il se contentait de le soutenir, d'aller et venir en lui, le serrant contre lui. Il déposait des baisers dans son cou et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Et rapidement la délivrance fut apportée, accompagné de cris rauques.

Le Serpentard se laissa retomber mollement sur le rouquin, lui faisant confiance pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il ne pouvait. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Si jamais il le lâchait, il sombrerait à jamais. Alors il s'accrocha à lui même quand le plus grand des deux se rhabilla et le rhabilla doucement. Lentement, comme si il était la chose la plus fragile du monde, il le porta, le serrant fortement dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre décorée de vert et posa le blond dessus.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Ils ne voulaient pas parler. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas parler du désir ressenti, des cris, des pleurs, du désespoir, des tremblements de l'un. Ils ne voulaient. Ils le savaient. L'un sans l'autre, ils étaient morts. Ils n'étaient plus rien. L'un animait l'autre. Ils se soutenaient. Ils n'avaient pas choisi. Ils n'avaient rien choisi. Mais c'était ainsi. Et ils n'avaient pas le temps de se demander. De l'amour ? Du désir ? De la haine ? Peut-être n'était-ce rien. Peut-être était-ce tout en même temps. Mais peu importe. Ils seraient bientôt séparés. Mais il ne fallait y penser. Il ne fallait pas en parler. Un silence entendu, leur corps collés l'un contre l'autre, une main caressant distraitement des cheveux, une tête posée sur un torse. Plus rien n'importait. C'était juste eux. Seulement eux. Comme jamais ils ne se l'était permis.

Mais parce que Draco était Draco et que Fred était Fred, rien ne durerait.

En revanche, comme on pouvait se le promettre dans les plus grand serments, ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.


End file.
